


Give Away

by Keenir



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angrboda and Rocket have cameos, Gen, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I do not believe that word means what you think it does."  -<span class="u">The Princess Bride</span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Away

"And immediately following that," Lofn said, "is the giving away."

Sif said, "I ask that you be there with me, Philip Coulson, for my half of the giving away."

"You want me to give you away? I mean, I'm honored, but isn't there someone better suited to the role?" Coulson asked.

Fandral and Thor sounded like they were being strangled. Angrboda was laughing hard enough to fall out of her chair. Frigga was smiling and shaking her head.

"I'm missing something, aren't I?" Phil asked.

"Join the club," Stark said, sipping at his mead, and wondering why it wasn't working.

Rocket swiped the bottle away from Stark, and downed the rest of what was left in the bottle. "Mug," he muttered at Tony.

Frigga decided now would be a good time to intervene: "You are aware that the Lady Sif is to wed Lord Loki, yes?"

"I am," Coulson said. _He loses his princehood, but he remains a lord?_

"Each must traditionally bring one of their friends or loyalists to present to their intended."

"You're say - you're telling me that Sif -" and Phil turned to Sif, "that you're going to give me to Loki?"

"I am," Sif confirmed both his question and her intention. "Fine and strong friendships have been forged from such givings."

"Name two."

"Before either ever met my mother, my father and stepfather were given to my grandfather. And ask my brother who he was prepared to give for his wedding to Skadi."

"Isn't that an argument against giving me to Loki?" Phil asked.

"No," Sif and Heimdall said, a rare instance of agreement.

"Besides, it isn't like you'd clash," Angrboda remarked. "You're both Jotnar."

At least half the Asgardians in the room turned their heads to look at her.

"Was that a surprise?" Angrboda asked.

Sif frowned. "That was why you asked about blue aliens?"

"Yeah," Phil said. _And then when HYDRA's dead and gone, Thor goes and leaves my team on some godforgotten frozen planet._

"Then you've proven my argument to Loki even better than I could have done," Sif said. "Thank you, Philip. I shall have a coul crafted in your honor."

Lofn coughed. "If her ladyships are completed their interregnum, we should return to the planning. Following the giving aways, comes the bouquets."

Sif groaned. "I hate corn," she muttered. "Can we not skip forward to the rings?"


End file.
